


Snow Day

by Stripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe/pseuds/Stripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing outside and the roads are closed, but luckily Jade and Rose know the perfect way to keep each other warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jalules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalules/gifts).



> So this is my first serious attempt at writing porn, and apologies in advance for that; I just really wanted to do some cute JadeRose.

_WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?  
WHO? WHO? WHO? WHO?_

Jade groans and rolls over, groping blindly around for the “off” button to her alarm. It’s six thirty in the morning in the middle of winter, and the last thing she wants to do today is get up and drive to work. She enjoys her job well enough – the process of scientific discovery can never truly be boring after all – but as happy as she is to have moved in with Rose, moving in with the New York winters is another thing entirely.

But duty calls. She reluctantly pulls herself away from her girlfriend’s warmth and shivers as she steps into the chill of their bedroom, toes curling away from the ice-cold wooden flooring. She can hear Rose stirring behind her, pulling the covers around herself, and Jade has never been more jealous of her self-employed, stay-at-home job.

She goes through the motions, trudging into the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and attempting to pull a brush through her mass of hair. She washes her face and then squints at her reflection in the mirror, pulling a hideous expression at herself because she can. It doesn’t do much to ease the unpleasantness at being up so early on a cold morning. 

She shivers as she steps back into the bedroom, attempting to rub warmth into her arms. Rose is all but encased in the bed sheets now, only a small tuft of blonde hair sticking out from under the sheets betraying her presence there. She lets out a heavy, exaggerated sigh for nobody as she settles down on the edge of the bed, intending to give Rose a peck on the cheek after she goes through her e-mails before work. There's usually nothing important, but after once showing up to an empty, smelly lab after missing an e-mail that the chemistry department had fucked something up badly, she learned not to skip this step in her morning. 

The first e-mail is nothing important - just some spam from the physics department about a luncheon that she'll probably attend for the free food - but the second one catches her eye. "Inclement Weather Conditions," it reads, followed by, "University Closure."

"Yes!" Jade cheers quietly, nearly tossing her phone in the air as she throws her arms up in celebration. Rose stirs a little at the noise, mumbling something about sleeping and early mornings that Jade doesn't quite catch. But that's not a problem.

Jade sets her phone back on the bedside table as she flops into bed next to the cocoon of blankets that contains Rose. Ironically, the excitement of a snow day has her wide awake now, more than ready to face this workless day, and she starts to worm her way under the blankets next to Rose.

This does actually wake her girlfriend, who rolls over and peers out over the top of the blanket. "Jade?" she asks groggily. "What are you-" Her question's swallowed by a yawn, which she hides in the blankets. "What are you doing? Don't you have work?"

Jade just smiles, still resolutely trying to peel away Rose's blanket prison. "Nope!" she declares. "Apparently the roads are in bad condition, so nobody has to come in today!"

Based on the way her eyes crinkle, Jade can tell Rose is smiling back. "That's wonderful. So I have you all to myself today, do I?"

"Yep! Or, you will if you will let me back under the covers!"

“Very well.”

Rose disentangles herself somewhat, freeing a bit of blanket that Jade immediately crawls under, pressing close. 

“Mmm,” she hums. “You are so warm, Rose!”

“And you’re rather cold yourself,” Rose replies, shivering, though she doesn’t make a move to pull away. “I cannot believe that your feet could possibly have lost so much heat in the short amount of time you’ve been out of bed.”

"Hardwood floors are cold, Rose! They are like black holes of heat." A pause. "You know - figuratively."

"And I suppose you would be the one to ask about the technicalities of black hole floors, hm?" Rose remarks. 

"Most definitely!" Jade laughs, and Rose jumps slightly when she feels a pair of cold hands squeeze her ass.

“Jade, are you trying to start something?” she asks, eyebrows raised though her tone is warm.

“Weeeell.” Jade rearranges herself, pressing closer and pressing her lips right against Rose’s ear. “You did want to warm up, didn’t you? And I know just the way to do that.”

Rose laughs despite herself. “You’re a terror. What if I want to sleep in? After all, unlike some people in this bed, I was anticipating sleeping for another hour or two.”

Jade pouts, coupling it with another chilly butt-squeeze. “Then I guess I could let you sleep. But it will take me much longer to warm up! And you will be cuddling with a cold girlfriend because of it.”

“The horror,” Rose says solemnly. “Then I suppose I had better help warm you up, hadn’t I? Where should I start?”

“You know, my mouth could definitely go with some warming up!” 

Rose rolls her eyes, but she gets the hint, and she tilts her head to catch Jade's lips. Unsurprisingly, her girlfriend's mouth is far from cold, but Rose takes her time to savor it. They’re in no rush, after all, and there are few things in the world that she enjoys more than kissing Jade’s lips. Jade seems to have no qualms with this, and she moves one of her frigid hands up to Rose’s hair, tangling her fingers in it, and they stay like this for a good few minutes before Rose finally pulls away.

“I see you went with the mint toothpaste today,” she remarks. Jade laughs.

“And I see your morning breath is still uncured!”

“Yet you seemed to have no issue attempting to stick your tongue down my throat.” 

“Hm, well.” Jade plants a quick, sloppy kiss to her cheek. “I’m used to it by now!”

“I’m glad for you. I’d hate to think that I was tormenting my girlfriend with my evidently incurable case of halitosis.”

Giggling into Rose’s shoulder, Jade untangles her hand from her hair, snorting a bit when she sees the various ways it stands on end. Rose raises an eyebrow, clearly attempting to look serious or chiding, but the slight quirk at the edge of her lips betrays her. 

“I think you should always wear your hair like this,” Jade declares as she rolls on top of Rose, dislodging some of the bedsheets from around them. “It is a very good look for you!”

“Hm, perhaps I should wear it for my author’s portrait in my new novel? I’m quite sure it would give all of my readers the utmost confidence in my ability to write a mature and gripping tale.”

Jade peppers kisses along Rose’s cheeks, still giggling. “Especially if you added a beard! You would look just like one of your characters!”

“As attractive as that would be, I am fairly certain they discourage cosplay for author portraits.”

“That’s silly - _I_ would definitely read any book that had its author cosplaying on the inner cover! Especially if that author was you in a devilishly handsome wizard’s beard.”

“Are you sure you aren’t just biased?” Rose asks. 

“Maybe a little,” Jade grants, and she pulls down Rose’s panties in what attempts to be one smooth motion, though it takes a few tugs for her to get them fully off. Rose gives her a bemused look, and Jade gives her a big, cheesy wink. “So,” she says. “Are you ready to rock and roll?”

“Oh, as ready as The Beatles at the height of their music career.”

“Perfect, then!” And with that, Jade snakes a hand up between Rose’s legs, rubbing at the warmth there. Rose jumps a little - while Jade’s hands are no longer ice-cold after staking their claim on her butt, they certainly aren’t warm. 

“Jade, give me your hands for a second; this just won’t do.” Jade complies, and Rose takes both of her hands and vigorously rubs them between hers, to build up friction. “I understand you want to warm yourself up, but you are not going to use my vagina as a heating pad.”

Jade gives her a sheepish look. “Sorry!”

“It’s quite alright.” Rose breathes some warm air on their linked hands before finally letting go. “Try again, why don’t you?”

She frees Jade’s hands, and this time when Jade reaches between her legs again, it doesn’t feel as though somebody is trying to shove an ice cube there. She lets out a soft sigh.

“Better?” Jade asks.

“Much better.” 

“Good! Because I am going to rock your world!” Jade’s thumb finds Rose’s clit and starts to rub in gentle circles. Rose closes her eyes and hums, reaching up to stroke Jade’s hair, wild and tangled as ever.

“Are you sure it isn’t too early in the morning to be rocking my world?” she asks. “It’s not even seven thirty yet.”

“Gently rolling your world instead?” Jade offers.

“I suppose that would acceptable. You did promise we would rock and roll, so I see nothing wrong with choosing to focus on the- ah.” Jade’s slipped her index finger in. “On the rolling.”

“Was that a good ‘ah’ or a bad one?” Jade asks, stilling her hand until she’s sure that Rose is alright.

“It was a good one, I assure you. Just remember - gentle rolling. As enjoyable as our more vigorous lovemaking can be, not before noon, please.”

Jade grins and starts circling her thumb again, gently thrusting the finger in and out of her. “Does that mean that we can have a round two in the afternoon, then?”

“Maybe if you’re good.”

“I’m _always_ good, Rose.”

“Oh, of course. My mistake.” 

The two of them exchange a grin, and Jade leans in for another kiss, slow and soft. As promised, she doesn’t attempt to speed up the pace to get Rose off quickly, nor does she start biting or growling, as she sometimes likes to. Rose is happy to take the opportunity to use her hands to explore Jade’s body - it’s familiar territory by now, but she sees nothing wrong with remapping it, following curves with her fingertips, giving an affectionate squeeze when she finally reaches Jade’s ass. Her girlfriend gives a surprised squeak.

“Now who’s trying to start something?” she challenges, laughing

“I think a thing has already been started,” Rose says. “I’m simply continuing. It would be rude of me not to return the favor, after all. Not to mention that my fingers are a good deal warmer than yours were.”

“They got better!”

“That they did.” Rose slides Jade’s panties down as well, letting them rest at her knees - pulling them off completely would only serve to get them lost among the bedsheets. She’s slower than Jade about getting down to business, however, stroking her fingers lazily up the insides of her thighs, then diverting them at the last minute to travel up her spine instead, then back down again. Predictably, Jade begins to squirm, making little noises - sighs and hums and gasps - that Rose can’t get enough of.

Finally - “Rooooose, you’re always such a tease! I didn’t make _you_ wait, did I?”

“You did not,” Rose concedes. “However, there is such a thing as ‘foreplay’ - perhaps you’ve heard of it?”

“But Roooooose!” Jade whines, and she spreads her legs a little to encourage her.

“I suppose you make a compelling argument,” Rose says, bemused, and she finally concedes, stroking along Jade’s slit for a moment before she slides a finger inside of her.

“Much better!” Jade giggles and leans in to kiss her cheek, adding a second finger as she does.

Things go slowly from there - there’s no deadline Rose is trying to meet, no appointments to cut things short. They change positions every so often, and Jade switches hands as one of hers starts to cramp. Jade is vocal about her appreciation, gasping and moaning and praising every motion that Rose makes, sometimes arching her back or kicking her legs out. Rose is quieter, as she nearly always is, but she knows how much Jade loves hearing her, and so she allows the occasional, soft noise to escape, even though every instinct she has tells her to keep it bottled up. She receives a kiss for each one.

Jade finishes first, a couple of minutes before Rose does, with an unnecessarily loud “Oh _Rose_ ” that makes Rose very glad that they no longer live in an apartment complex with neighbors a wall away. Rose herself is more subdued once it’s her turn - her toes curl into the sheets and she winds her hand into Jade’s hair as she hides her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.

For a moment, the two of them simply lie there, catching their breaths. Jade is half-splayed out across Rose, face buried in her breasts, and Rose has no desire to untangle her hand from Jade’s hair. Everything is warm and wonderful, and it’s nearly easy to forget the weather outside- yet Rose can feel a chill creeping in, and she realizes that the covers have been kicked askew. She has a suspicion it’s the fault of her girlfriend’s feet.

“Jade,” she says.

“Hmm?”

“If you want your round two, pull those covers over us. I don’t want to lose all of this heat that we’ve created for ourselves, thank you.”

“Yes dear!” Jade says, smiling, lazily stretching back and throwing the covers over the both of them to form a proper cocoon again. She kisses Rose on the cheek one last time before reclaiming her spot on her boobs. Rose strokes her hair.

“I’d like to get a few more hours of beauty rest in, now that that’s done,” Rose says. “I take it you would be interested in joining me?”

“I’d love to!”

The snow continues to pile up outside, but neither of them care one bit, and they don’t stir until the final snow plow rolls by.


End file.
